Hook's Revenge
by Purple Kokiri Angel
Summary: After years of torment by the infamous Peter Pan, Hook's sanity begins to unravel until he's borderline psychotic. Thirsty for revenge, Hook sets out to fulfill his quest to end Pan's constant harassment.
1. Introduction

Hello anyone who's here by chance or accidentally tripped and fell onto my story! This is a new story that I made up while watching Peter Pan (because why not)

I wanted to write a story to show how morbid I can get, and this is the perfect opportunity!

So...yeah

* * *

**Introduction**

Many years had passed since Peter Pan arrived at Neverland, five years too many for Captain James Hook. He had been born and raised in Neverland and never was there a day since he arrived that he did not dread.

Pan had only been eight years old when he arrived, and his innocent looks and childish demeanour had lead Hook to the belief that he was incapable of afflicting any sort of harm or become a general nuisance. He had been very, very wrong. Everyday since the day he arrived Hook had been out to get him, searching far and wide in order to exterminate him, to no avail.

If only he could stop him from whizzing around with that bloody fairy of his. That, Hook thought, was the key to Pan's constant capability to escape. Tinker Bell, her name was, if he recalled correctly. She was always helping Pan smuggle into the ship's supplies and sabotage all our food in order to stay alive. If that wasn't enough to set the alarm bells in one's head off, then Hook had a very short temper.

If only Pan's happy thoughts and fairy were destroyed, it would keep him on the ground, where normal and brave people fight. Cowards fly away, and Hook is no coward. And cowards run from vengeance when they deserve it.

The captain often looked at his left arm, wincing as he stared at the ugly, badly amputated limb, replaced by a sharp, silver hook. As useful and as big of a threat it was, he knew human hands were far more capable than a metal hook, created for destruction of to slit the throats of the ones he saw as enemies. Oh, how he wished to slit Pan's throat, and to feed his body to that infinitely ticking crocodile, that had been known to be heard from great distances because of the never ending ticking clock in his stomach.

If only, if only, Hook thought everyday, he could end the green-clad boys life, then everything...everything in Neverland would be at ease.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, chapter one. So, yeah... enjoy Peter's annoying habits and hobbies!

* * *

"Do you think Hook actually tries to stop you anymore?" Wendy asked, grinning as Peter handed her the spyglass, looking at the Jolly Roger safely from the clouds. They had been sitting there happily spying on the miffed captain for quite some time, waiting for him to come out from his cabin.

"Please," Peter laughed, giving her a toothy grin and lying back on the soft, fluffy cloud. "He can't even move his eyes fast enough anymore," he chuckled as Wendy let out a girlish giggle, adjusting her nightdress' skirt and shuffling closer to him. "I've been longer than I can remember. He'll never catch me, Peter Pan."

"Oh the cleverness of you to be able to say such things before ever thinking about logic!" she pointed out, smiling at the green-clad boy. She then wondered what it must have been like for Peter before he had The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell or herself and her brothers. She couldn't imagine how alone he must have felt. "Peter, do you think it was okay leaving John and Michael with the boys?"

He sat up, chucking as though it were obvious. "Trust me, Wendy," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "The boys are the safest people to be with...unless the mermaids seduce them into the water..."

"Peter!"

"Calm down," He put his hands up in mock surrender, then snapping his fingers before saying, "Gee, I forgot, the boys asked me to ask you if you would tell them about Cinderella again," He asked expectantly, his mahogany eyes flickering in the sunlight.

Wendy smiled good-naturedly at him, finally nodding. She had no idea that such innocent stories her mother had read her could be turned into the best known story within her 'family' in Neverland, and she was grateful that they enjoyed such childish things.

"Of course, Peter. I would be happy too."

He tried to hide his excitement, grinning like an idiot at her. She was still wearing the kiss he had given her, he noted, and this made him even happier.

"Mister Smee!" They suddenly heard Hook's roar, and the turned back on their fronts to look. Looking through the spyglass, Peter saw the captain marching down the deck of the ship, anger burning in his crimson eyes. If they were in London, something would be seriously wrong if your eyes were red. But not it Neverland.

"Hey, Wendy," Peter began. "Watch this. It drives Hook insane!" He laughed, gliding down the sky, dragging his hands along the soft, fluffy clouds as he flew across the azure coloured sky.

Wendy watched carefully. Peter was often one to get into trouble, if not from Hook, then herself. She was the mother, was she not? She had to protect her new family, even if she was not used to it. If mimicking her mother's kindness didn't work, she had to improvise, but rarely. All the Lost Boys adored Wendy, why would she be judged for something she was so unused to? Lowering herself from the ship's line of sight, she spied on Peter, wearily watching him swoop low to the dock, his childish laughter filling her ears.

"Oh, Hook!" He sang clearly, perching himself on the mast of the boat and looking down at the furious captain. Peter had done this many a time, and was never worried about getting captured and killed. To him, Hook was just another parent, obtuse and often hated. "Hook, my darling!" He laughed at the top of his voice, his whooping laugh booming for the whole crew to hear.

Hook looked outraged, his features creasing in both animosity for the flying boy of Neverland and pure fury. "There!" He snarled, shoving his crew members to the cannons, barking incoherent orders at them; words Peter did not know. "Get him! Kill the bastard where he stands!" The Captain had never looked so miffed.

"Ooh," Pan mocked, pretending to cower. "No, please! Don't kill me!" He leant down on the mast until he heard the lighting of cannon, which was aimed at the mast itself. Anger causes stupidity, he thought, smiling to himself as the cannon ball was released from the muzzle of the cannon.

Time seemed to slow down as the cannon ball travelled through the air, but Pan skilfully dodged it, smirking as it hit the mast; the beautiful sound of the wooden mast cracking was music to his ears. He snickered as the mast fell beneath its own weight, shattering into splitters as it slid vertically from each other, slowly falling onto the deck with many members of the crew being crushed beneath or forced to throw themselves into the icey water.

He pivoted in the air, folding his arms in admiration of his own work, partially ruining Hook's means of transportation. Many a year had he been there, but never had he ever done something that pleasing. He bent his head back, roaring in laughter at the sight of Hook's bright red face of seething anger. "And once again, Captain James Hook, you've been beaten by a child!"

"NO!"

"Oh yes," Peter nodded. "And you have to deal with it, Captain, because there's a whole lot of tormenting coming your way!" He saluted the raging man before flying off back to Wendy, who was giggling uncontrollably at the sight of Pan's arrogance.

"That was spectacular!" She cried, holding her belly as she laughed. Peter smiled, oh how it pleased him to see people entertained at his hobby. He lay down next to her quickly, telling her it was time to head back to the hideout, which she agreed to grudgingly, gliding beside him.

* * *

Hook stared up at the sky, which was filled with the embers of the cannon fire. Whenever one flew past his face, it reminded him that he had failed to catch the boy yet again. He sighed, was it because of his age? He had been around for quite a while, but he was as nimble as he was back when he began piracy, a young, handsome man. Though that memory had almost disappeared and his appearance had been marred by time, the thief of beauty, he was still strong minded...wasn't he?

He thought about it. Every day since Peter arrived he had been nothing but trouble, causing the death of many of his crew members who were once his friends, before his goal in life became hunting down Pan. Hook rubbed his forehead in frustration, his hair sweat slicked with burning rage. If only...If only he got his hands on that boy, his problems would be solved. He would die a happy man, knowing that his days of torture were over. But, he had been telling himself the same thing for the last few years, with no progress whatsoever.

He went to scratch his head, inadvertently raising his left hand and grazing the silver hook across his temple. Wincing, he brought the blade back, revealing to him a few drops of blood. For so long he wondered if it would have been easier to catch the boy with his hand still intact, but it wouldn't matter. It was the boy's fault that the bloody crocodile stalked him and his ship everywhere they went. Touching his head softly, even then he could still hear the ticking. The dreadful, everlasting, never relenting ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

"Shut...up..." He murmured under his breath, slamming his eyes shut in order to try and block out the sound.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Would it ever stop?

_"And you have to deal with it, Captain, because there's a whole lot of tormenting coming your way!"_

His crimson eyes snapped open, and his face contorted. "Pan..." He seethed. Hook felt his hands tremble, his teeth barring, his face burning. Even the mention of the word made the Captain outraged. Was his voice there now? Would he never be free of his voice, even in his subconscious?

_"Oh yes!"_

Insanity.

* * *

Poor Captain Hook. If all boys were like Peter, we too would go insane...one would think anyway?


End file.
